warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Smallfoot (film)
Smallfoot is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure film produced by the Warner Animation Group. Loosely based on the book Yeti Tracks by Sergio Pablos, the film was co-written and directed by Karey Kirkpatrick, with co-direction by Jason Reisig , and stars the voices of Channing Tatum, James Corden, Zendaya, Common, LeBron James, Gina Rodriguez, Danny DeVito, Yara Shahidi, Ely Henry, and Jimmy Tatro. The plot follows a group of Yeti who come across a human, with each species thinking the other was just a myth. Smallfoot was theatrically released in the United States on September 28, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received positive reviews from critics and has grossed $203 million against an $80 million budget. Plot Yetis are real and live high in the mountains above the clouds hidden away from sight. Migo is a Yeti who lives among his people and follows the ancient stones held by the Stonekeeper who leads the village. Migo's father, Dorgle, wakes up every morning to ring the gong with his head so that the "light snail" can pass over the sky and bring them day. While learning how to ring the gong, Migo is distracted by the Stonekeeper's daughter, Meechee, and flies out of the village. He witness a plane crash and finds a "smallfoot", who the Yetis have taken for being just legends. Migo runs to tell the villagers what he saw, but has no proof and is labeled a liar by Stonekeeper who banishes him from the village if he continues to lie. Migo is suddenly visited by Gwangi, Kolka and Flem who bring him to the Smallfoot Evidentiary Society (S.E.S.) which is lead by Meechee as she feels that her father does not listen to her. She convinces Migo to go along with their plan of going below the clouds, despite the stones telling them that there is nothing underneath. After some hesitation, Migo agrees to go, but the rope he is tied to snaps and he falls through the clouds where he discovers land underneath. At a local bar, Percy Patterson is a wildlife documentary filmmaker who has lost much of his fame. He meets the pilot who saw the Yeti and tries to convince his assistant Brenda to dress up as a Yeti so that they can film their exploits, but she abandons him instead. Migo arrives and scares Percy who tries to fight back, at what is simply Migo trying to communicate with him, and Percy accidentally knocks himself out. Migo takes him away and they stop by a cave to escape the blizzard where Percy films himself as a way to get help. He encounters a sleep deprived mama bear and Migo "saves" Percy by apologizing. While chasing after Percy, Migo gets his toe caught in a bear trap and Percy takes pity on him by bandaging his wound. Migo finally manages to get through to Percy who agrees to go with him and they head back up the mountain where they are reunited with the S.E.S. The village is shocked, scared and confused by Percy's appearance, but they happily accept him and learn about his culture, much to Stonekeeper's consternation. Dorgle reveals to Migo that while trying to ring the gong that morning, he missed his cue and the sun rose by itself, scaring him as it left him feeling that he had no purpose. Stonekeeper takes Migo aside and reveals the truth to him: Yetis use to live below the clouds, but were scared away by the humans who feared them. To keep them safe, they created the stones that made the laws and rules. The various tasks that the Yetis do everyday actually power a machine beneath the village that creates the "clouds", actually steam. In order to protect the villagers, Migo agrees to keep up the lie by saying that Percy, who is beginning to experience high altitude sickness, is just a rare form of yak, angering the S.E.S. Stonekeeper then takes Percy and locks him away. Feeling bad for betraying his friends, Dorgle convinces Migo to help Percy, but discovers that Meechee took him away to return him home. Migo, Gwangi and Kolka leave the village to go look for them. After dropping off Percy, Meechee becomes distracted by the lights in the city and begins to cause a disruption while Percy reunites with Brenda and discovers that he has become famous overnight due to his video. Meechee is attacked by the police, but is rescued by Migo and the rest who explains why he lied. They try to make it back to the mountain, but are chased by a helicopter that is taken down by the Stonekeeper using his stones. Percy arrives and using the Yeti costume leads the police away where he is arrested. He then deletes the videos and images of himself and Migo. Back at the village, Migo and Stonekeeper explain the truth to the Yetis and state that while the humans may be scared and hard to understand, they should still try to communicate with them. They all head back down the mountain towards the village where they are confronted by police, but Percy and Brenda stand up for them. The film ends with the humans slowly welcoming the Yetis and accepting them into their lives. Cast *Channing Tatum as Migo, Dorgle's son and a yeti scientist determined to prove the existence of the Smallfoot. *James Corden as Percy Patterson, a former TV personality trying to get back in the spotlight. *Zendaya as Meechee, a yeti who believes in the Smallfoot and leader of the Smallfoot Evidentiary Society (S.E.S.), despite being the Stonekeeper's daughter, Thorp's sister and Migo's love interest later girlfriend. *Common as Stonekeeper, Thorp and Meechee's father and the condescending yeti chief. *LeBron James as Gwangi, a big yeti, and is a part of the S.E.S. *Gina Rodriguez as Kolka, a yeti, and part of the S.E.S. *Danny DeVito as Dorgle, a yeti who's Migo's father. *Yara Shahidi as Brenda, Percy's assistant who doesn't believe in yetis. *Ely Henry as Flem, a small yeti, part of the S.E.S. *Jimmy Tatro as Thorp, a jerkish yeti who's the Stonekeeper's son, and Meechee's brother. *Patricia Heaton as Mama Bear **Emma Bunton voiced Mama Bear in the film's U.K. prints. *Sarah Baker as Soozie's mother *Justin Roiland as Garry, a yeti who is nervous about everything. *Jack Quaid as Pilot Production On May 11, 2017, it was announced that the film was in-production with Channing Tatum, Zendaya, and Gina Rodriguez providing the lead voice roles. Release The film was originally going to be released on February 9, 2018. But in May 2017, the movie was pushed back to September 14, 2018, later pushed back again to September 28, 2018. Worldwide Releases * September 20, 2018: Australia * September 27, 2018: Brazil, Israel * September 28, 2018: Canada * October 3, 2018: Netherlands * October 4, 2018: Portugal * October 10, 2018: Belgium * October 12, 2018: Japan * October 17, 2018: France * October 19, 2018: Latvia Gallery Trivia *The third Warner Animation Group film to be released in September, after Storks and The Lego Ninjago Movie. *''Smallfoot'' is the second animated feature from the studio to be animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Storks ''was the first. *The first WAG film to be released one week before Columbus Day. *The first WAG film to have Warner Bros. Pictures logo with "A WarnerMedia Company" after AT&T acquired TimeWarner in June 2018. *The first musical film from WAG. *The eleventh Warner Bros. animated musical film, after ''Gay Purr-ee, Rover Dangerfield, Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Quest for Camelot, The King and I, The Polar Express, Corpse Bride, Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two. *''Smallfoot'' is the second animated feature to have taken much inspiration from a Walt Disney Animation Studios film based on an Anderson fairytale, with the first being The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. References External links * Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:2018 films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:3D films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Smallfoot Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:PG-rated films